First Love
by PowerinPink
Summary: For Lava-Shipper-Red's Challenge! Cute one-shot on my favorite yaoi, LavaShipping! Don't hate because it's yaoi!


There was one thing everybody knew about Cole and Kai.

If you hurt one of them, you better watch out for the other. It wasn't something you get told about, it was just common logic. The two had become one hundred times stronger when they had started their relationship, and they had obviously grown protective over each other during that time.

This was definitely not an exception.

Kai gripped his arm in pain as he walked around the City. He felt blood trickling down from recently attained wounds, and the pain of each bruise. He looked around the area he was at and frowned. Everyone was still inside hiding, obviously fearing the worst. He thought back to the morning, where he was back with his angel, Cole.

It was the middle of winter, which was the only season where Cole wanted to cuddle _every day._ And to think he used to hate winter! Anyways, Nya came in and interrupted them, saying some Serpentine sightings were reported. She said Jay and Zane had taken Lloyd to their Temples to train him on their elements, leaving the job to them.

"_Sure Nya, we'll leave now."_ _Cole nodded and started to change into his uniform when she left. Kai stayed on the bed, not wanting to leave its comfort. Besides, they finally had a day free from training, and they had to spend it fighting? Talk about unfair._

"_Kai, come on we have to go." Cole sighed when he saw his boyfriend hadn't moved an inch. Kai groaned and shook his head._

"_Please?" Cole persisted. Kai shook his head stubbornly and closed his eyes, trying to pretend nothing was happening. Cole rolled his eyes and leaned down. He kissed Kai, but stopped after a few seconds, leaving the fire ninja wanting more._

"_You'll get more once you get up! We have a City to save!" Cole smiled proudly. Kai stared at the earth ninja before laughing. Cole's spunk was one of the hundreds of reasons he fell in love with him. They reached the City and decided to split up to cover more ground._

_And that's when Kai got ambushed by twenty snakes. _

_He was taken off guard, which gave the snakes the advantage. No need to go into details, just your average everyday beating. The Fangpyre General, who seemed to be the leader of the attack, stopped them after nearly half an hour._

"_That's enough, just leave him. Our plan is complete." One of the snakes gave him a confused look._

"_What exactly was the plan? You never told us the reason." The General smirked at his fellow snake and hissed._

"_What better way to send a warning, then to attack the leader's love?" The snakes all hissed with laughter and left, leaving Kai behind._

Kai shook the memories away and continued to walk around. He still hadn't seen anyone, especially if that someone was his life. Cole was nowhere to be seen.

_If they hurt him too, those snakes are going back underground the hard way,_ he thought angrily. Now, if only he could find him…

Cole sprinted down the streets of Ninjago in search of Kai.

_God, I knew splitting up was a bad idea! That idiot got himself hurt, didn't he?_

A few minutes after they had split up, Cole ran into the Constricta General and a few of his army members. With his strength, they were down within seconds, but before the General passed out he muttered haunting words to Cole.

"_I'd be more worried about your fire starter. His flame is about to be extinguished." _

Since then, Cole felt like he was having a heart attack as he searched for his missing boyfriend. He wanted to _kill_ anyone who touched Kai, but he had to stay calm. Kai was the one to do rash things, not him.

He turned another street and gasped.

He saw his lover, his one, his annoying idiot, walking down the street with his back facing him. He was clutching his arm to his chest, and he had a small blood trail left behind him.

"Kai!" He screamed out and bolted over to him. Kai's head whipped up and he turned around. His eyes lit up with excitement and joy as he saw Cole run to him. Cole jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. However, he remembered Kai was injured so he had to.

"Cole, are you okay?" Kai asked with worry as he looked him up and down for injuries. Cole gave him a look of disbelief.

"Don't worry about me, you're hurt." He grabbed Kai's hand on his good arm and led him to Dareth's Dojo. It was only a block away, and they made it there in record time. When they entered they saw Dareth curled up in the corner, obviously frightened. When he saw them, he stood tall and pretended to look brave, receiving eye rolls from the ninja.

Cole led Kai to the main room and took out a first aid kit. He started wrapping bandages around Kai's injuries, and said boy flinched at almost every touch.

"Sorry!" He apologized again when Kai winced in pain. Kai chuckled slightly with gritted teeth. Cole narrowed his eyes and he glared at Kai.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Cole, I'm fine. I can handle myself." Cole rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, which reminded Kai of a little kid.

"No, you obviously can't! Kai, you could have been killed out there!" Kai gave him an outraged look.

"But I didn't! What matters is that I'm here, and alive!" Cole's glare loosened until he closed them in shame.

"Y-you're right…I'm sorry. It's just that…I could have lost you today." Cole looked down at his feet, and even with his hood on it was obvious that he was blushing. Kai blinked in surprise and brought Cole into a tight hug. Cole wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, and held onto him tightly.

"Cole, I'm not going anywhere." Kai insisted, looking down at his smaller boyfriend. Cole looked up into Kai's hazel eyes and nodded his head. Kai felt himself get nervous, thinking about what he was about to say.

"Cole, I'm crazy about you. You're the reason I get up, and the reason I'm ready for a new day. You're my everything Cole, and I want everything for you. Cole…I-I love you." Cole's eyes widened in shock. Kai had only said the word love towards his sister, and nothing else.

He felt like he was flying without a care, and that nothing could stop him. He had never felt so…free. He looked up at Kai and took off his hood.

"Kai, I love you too." Kai took off his hood too and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

But this one meant so much more, because they finally knew that their love was returned.

And sure, they both had their faults. Cole was a little too hard, and Kai was a little too idiotic. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Finito! **

**So, my second yaoi story is complete!**

**Hope everyone enjoys it! :D**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Have you sent an email to Lego yet!? You should! Spread the word, email them endlessly, spam them if you want! **

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! You guys are the reason I write! :D**


End file.
